


C'mon Cas

by frecklesarechocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dean just needs to see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mon Cas

“C’mon Cas, just do it.”

“Dean.”

“Please. Cas.”

“Dean, I don’t…”

“Cas, come on, don’t be a tease. Just… I’m dyin’ here.”

“Fine. But this is the last time.”

Dean smirks. “Yeah, okay.”

Cas picks up his angel blade and twirls it through his hand, letting it come to rest in his palm. He eyes Dean, who is staring at Cas’s hands with rapt attention. Cas grins, an almost feral thing, and twirls the blade again. This time it moves so fast that Dean almost misses it. Then Cas puts the blade away.

Dean groans. “God Cas, that will never not be hot.” He pulls the angel toward him by the lapels of his trench coat and kisses him fiercely. “Do it again?”

Cas laughs. “I told you. Last time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this. ](http://spnheart.tumblr.com/post/46334203776/his-moves-omg-awesome)


End file.
